Shrink
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Lilo and Stitch are out to capture an experiment that can shrink and enlarge objects and people! However, in the process, Lilo's older sister, Nani, ends up being shrunk down by the experiment! And with teaming up with two smart boys whose sister had also shrunk down, will they manage to get the experiment in time, or will Gantu manage to catch it first?
1. The Beginning of a Chaotic Day

And now, for a request for DisneyBrony2012, who requested a Lilo & Stitch/Phineas & Ferb crossover! For a while, I didn't know what to do with this one, but then had an idea when I decided to rewatch 'Lilo & Stitch: The Series'... make it like the crossover episodes that Lilo & Stitch did with Kim Possible, Recess, The Proud Family and American Dragon: Jake Long! But what experiment to use? It had to be one that wasn't seen on the show, but was seen in Leroy & Stitch, the 'finale' movie to the series. That's when it hit me. I mean, you can tell just from the title, BUT nevertheless, the idea came to me! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

It was just another morning in Hawaii. Over near a nearby resort, people were just getting up, some of them either living in the land and enjoying themselves, or people that have recently gone out on vacation. In this case, a family had just finished having their breakfast at a resort as they were heading out towards the bus stop. This family was like any other ordinary family on the surface, but if one noticed something deeper, they would see that some members of the family were beyond ordinary. Indeed, the Flynn-Fletcher family were spending another day on their Hawaiian vacation as a young boy with orange hair wearing a orange and white striped shirt and short blue jeans was carrying a pet carrier that contained a teal platypus, just staring in the distance.

"I don't know about you kids, but I'm excited to explore what lies beyond an Hawaiian town." The father, known as Lawrence Fletcher, smiled as he pulled out the brochure. "According to this, they say that Kauai has the best state parks in town."

"Ah, what I wouldn't give for a nice, quiet time walking around n the park..." Linda Flynn, the mother, sighed in relief as she turned to the kids. "What about you kids?"

"Ferb and I are thinking of just relaxing on the beaches. I know we have one nearby the resort, but we both want to see how different each beach can be. Right, Ferb?" Phineas said, turning to his step-brother, Ferb Fletcher, a similarly aged boy with green hair, a white shirt and high purple pants with a light purple belt, who could only nod.

"Candace, honey, what about you? Or are you still recovering from falling down an upward escalator from last night?" Linda asked as she raised an eyebrow.

An orange haired teenage girl wearing a red top and a white skirt, who was holding her head, looked up as she shook her head and frowned, "You don't need to remind me... but yeah, I think a simple walk around town sounds nice right about now... I just want to take it easy and forget about the so-called 'curse' from yesterday..."

"Honey, that tiki thing was just a trinket for a free dessert at the restaurant we went to, remember?" Linda sighed. "All right, look, between all the usual 'crying wolf' shenanigans you always go through every day in the summer and thinking about your brothers... I'm just asking you to do one thing... just, relax. Okay? Do you think you can do that?"

Candace opened her mouth, but thought better to argue with her mother anyway. She never believed her when she tried to show her the projects, why start now? Candace sighed as she then said, "Fine. I'll just take a walk around town, I won't even think about any shenanigans that might occur. And besides, I think all the excitement in Hawaii wore off yesterday..."

"That's the spirit, Candace!" Linda said as a bus pulled up at the bus stop and opened the doors as the family walked in the bus. "After all, how much more excitement can you possibly gain?"

Candace laughed as she knocked on a nearby palm tree. "Heh, yeah!"

As Candace walked on the bus and got in, the bus had drove off... but little did anybody realize that when Candace knocked on the palm tree, it knocked down something loose from a tree branch at it started bouncing towards a sprinkler system that just activated. The water hit the ping pong ball labeled '001' as it started to glow...

* * *

Meanwhile, far, far out in space, atop a floating asteroid stood a building, designed to keep criminals contained within the facilities... in other words, Xenon Sector: Prison Asteroid K-37, where the most dangerous criminals were kept, most of them restrained to a cell and hung upside down in cells. At the moment though, there was one prisoner inside that had found its way around the cell's security as nobody was watching him at the present moment. As of now, he was floating around, dialing a number as an impatient look was plastered on his face.

"Thank goodness for these foolish prison guards and their ridiculous rituals known as the Taco Tuesdays." Hamsterviel muttered to himself as he said to the computer. "Contact Gantu!"

Hamsterviel tapped his foot as he was slowly getting video feed from his screen.

* * *

Meanwhile, all the way back on Earth, in Hawaii, located far deep into a national park with a couple of waterfalls present, stood a spaceship with the landing door always opened as inside, a yellow alien koala like figure and a muscular whale alien like figure wearing a black suit, black pants and a grey belt with the letter V around it was sitting down at the table and playing cards. The yellow alien stared up at the whale alien as the whale alien looked over at his cards. As the yellow alien calmly munched on a sandwich he had made himself, the whale alien laughed as he put his cards down. "A full house! Top that, 625!"

The yellow alien, known as Experiment 625, looked at the cards Gantu laid down on the table as he smiled, "Oh, wow, Gantu, I have to admit, I am very impressed. That is a great hand!"

Gantu, the whale-like alien, could only laugh as he crossed his arms. "Of course. I'm always the best and I never lose."

"Yeah... you'd make a killing in poker... but we're playing Go Fish." 625 nonchalantly said as he laid the cards down on the table, revealing four aces and two threes. "So, it looks like I win the hand."

Gantu's eyes widened in shock. "What! No fair! I wasn't paying attention to the rules! I want another match, this time, we're playing the right game!"

"Whatever you say!" 625 said as he took the cards and started to shuffle them. As Experiment 625 did so, Hamsterviel came up on screen as he yelled out, "GANTU!"

Gantu jumped as he turned to see the hamster boss he was following around. "Uh, Hamsterviel! Uh, uh, how's prison life?"

"Terrible." Hamsterviel growled. "They don't even get my name right... it's HamsterVIEL, not HamsterWHEEL! I am hamster-like, not gerbil-like!" Hamsterviel let out a scream before calming down a bit, saying nonchalantly. "You know, same old, same old! Now, how about your life?"

Gantu opened his mouth before Hamsterviel promptly shut it for him. "Scratch that, I do not care! Why have you NOT hunted for experiments lately!"

"Sir, trust me, I AM doing my job like you're asking me to!" Gantu said.

"Really? Then why have you not been sending me updates all week?" Hamsterviel raised an eyebrow.

"I, uh, I meant to do that, but, uh, I lost the... phone... number?" Gantu smiled sheepishly.

Hamsterviel just glared at Gantu with a heavy frown on his face. "I call YOU, you moronic imbecile of a former police captain!"

"Oh, uh... so you do." Gantu said as he was now wishing for a miracle.

And just his luck, as if on schedule, Jumba's experiment profiler had just opened up and released a picture of a new experiment.

"Warning! Experiment 001 activated. Primary function, shrinking and enlarging objects and people." The profiler finished as the picture was shown clearly, this experiment showing a purple furred creature that had three legs, two long antennae with two dark purple stripes on each antennae, with a simple dopey look on his face.

Hamsterviel's eyes widened as he gave a small smile. "Ah yes, Shrink! I remember him like it was just yesterday!"

"Shrink? Wait, you mean this experiment already had a name?" Gantu asked.

Hamsterviel nodded. "Before Jumba broke off all partnership with me, this was the first experiment we've done. I already registered his name, so it is most likely that the little girl, if she should capture Shrink, won't even need to bother with the name..." He then put a determined look on his face. "But nevertheless, he is STILL an experiment, and I want him in with me by tonight!"

"Tonight? Tonight, tonight?" Gantu said in shock.

"Yes, what in my instructions is so hard to understand? And don't goof this up!" Hamsterviel growled as he hung up the screen as Gantu looked worried.

625, who had already put the cards out, gave a smirk as he said, "Sounds like you've got a brand new job. Think Hamsterviel's going to fire you again when you inevitably fail at the job?"

Gantu frowned as he curled his hands up to fists. "I'm not going to be fired, because I am on a mission! This time, this mission WILL succeed. I will capture Experiment 001, and this time, not even the little girl or the little trog is going to stop me!"

625 rolled his eyes as he said, "Whatever you say, Gantu? Now, how about one last hand before you go? I'm sure you have it this time!"

Gantu groaned as he looked at the cards on the table as he slowly peeked at them. His eyes widened as he smirked as he said, "Okay, just one more game. But this is the last one before I go experiment hunting."

"Very well then." 625 said as Gantu picked up his cards and 625 looked at his cards. "You go first."

"Oh, I don't need to..." Gantu smiled as he laid down three twos and a pair of threes. "I win this Go Fish game by default. I don't need to ask you anything!"

"Go Fish? Gantu, we're playing Poker!" 625 said as he laid down four aces and a king of diamonds. "And I win the game. Sheesh, you are bad at your card games, mister!"

"Wha- bu- you just told me tha-" Gantu started as he groaned. "Never mind..."

625 could only respond with a grin on his face.

* * *

And the first chapter has just been completed! How did you guys like it? There is more to come, so do not miss out! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	2. A Day in the Boardwalk

Let's get going with the Lilo and Stitch side of things now, what are our heroes up to today? Let's check it out! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Meanwhile, not too far away from the city, over at a little house with some futuristic technology set up, three people were getting ready for a special day.

Inside the bathroom, a young adult girl wearing a blue shirt with a star embroided on it, and short black jeans was looking at herself in the mirror as she was just finishing up with straightening her hair. The adult girl smiled as she turned to the side, then turned her back towards the mirror. The adult woman smirked as she examined the jeans that fit her shape as she shook her hips a little. The woman could only smirk as she gave a smile. After whipping her hair around a couple of times, she decided to leave the restroom, feeling rejuvenated and ready for the day.

"Lilo, are you and Stitch almost ready?" The older girl called up towards the elevator leading up to Lilo and Stitch's room.

"Give us a couple more minutes!" Lilo's voice called down.

"Please hurry. We have a special day ahead of us!" The woman called up as she tapped her foot, sighing.

About a couple minutes later, the woman heard the sound of the elevator coming down as she noticed a little raven haired girl wearing a red dress with white feathers stepping out, camera in hand, smiling in excitement.

"I'm ready to go, Nani!" Lilo gave a smile.

Nani, the older woman, smiled as she looked over Lilo. "Hair combed straight, no ruffles around your shirt... no unnecessary drool or bite marks on it either... I believe we are ready for today."

Lilo pumped her arm up in excitement as she said, "Rock-a-hula! Having a day out in the beach boardwalk is going to be mighty fun!"

Nani smiled as she looked up towards the elevator. "Isn't Stitch coming with us?"

Lilo frowned as she looked next to her, noticing an empty space. Lilo groaned as she called up to the room, "Stitch, come on! You don't look that bad!"

"Meega not going!" a gravelly, growly voice called down.

The little girl shook her head as she said, "Will you get down here, you big baby?"

A couple seconds of silence occurred before the elevator went up... then came back down later revealing a blue koala-like creature with black eyes wearing an orange backwards hat, a green T-shirt and purple pants. The alien grumbled in anger as he had an urge to throw a tantrum.

Nani sighed as she bent down towards Stitch. "Stitch, you know the rules. There are people around who might turn you in if they saw a strange koala/alien like creature walking around. You could act like our dog, but this particular boardwalk only allows certain pets. Dogs aren't one of them. I'm sorry we have to dress you up, but we need you to act like the little brother. Otherwise, we wouldn't be let in."

"You know, Jumba did offer you to go with him and Pleakley to the science convention out of town going on today." Lilo pointed out. "But you preferred to stay with me to go to the boardwalk."

Stitch shot Nani an inquisitive look, as if asking 'And where will SHE be?'.

Nani rolled her eyes as she told Stitch, "Don't give me that look. Even if I am the older sister, Lilo should be fine on her own. Besides, you're with her." Nani gave a smirk.

"You just don't want to miss out on the date with David." Lilo smiled. "You know, Nani, I think you and David look pretty good together."

"Oh..." Nani paused as she blushed a bit. "Well... thank you, Lilo."

Lilo gave a smile as she then said innocently, "So, if there comes a time for you and David to marry, can I be your flower girl?"

"Ih! Meega call ring bearer!" Stitch raised his hand.

Nani gave a laugh as she shook her head. "Oh come on, you two. Quit joking around and let's get in the car already!"

With that, Nani grabbed the car keys and started to head towards the car, with Lilo and Stitch following (Stitch begrudgingly).

* * *

Meanwhile, around the same time a certain family had just arrived at the boardwalk at the beach.

"Gee, Mom, Dad, with a lot of things to do at the boardwalk, there is just so much we can do in a day!" Phineas said, his eyes brightening up as he turned to Ferb. "Ferb, I know what we're going to do today!"

Candace groaned as she got out of the car, saying, "Whenever I hear that line, that usually means trouble..."

"Candace, remember what you said..." Linda warned her.

"I know, I know, I should just take it easy, and I will!" Candace said as she pulled out her cell phone.

"Phineas, Ferb, do you think you can take care of yourselves?" Linda asked as she turned to the two kids, Ferb carrying the pet carrier containing Perry with them.

"Don't worry, Mom! We can handle ourselves!" Phineas smiled. "After all, there is a nearby map right there..."

Indeed, near the entrance of a boardwalk was a large map displayed for all to see as Phineas and Ferb were looking at the many areas to explore.

Lawrence Fletcher gave a grin as he looked over the large map. "How handy. It'll be hard to explore and do everything all in one day."

"It's Phineas and Ferb. I'm sure they'll find a way." Candace grumbled to herself.

"What was that, Candace?" Lawrence said, not hearing what Candace said.

Candace shook her head as she said, "I said, when should we meet back?"

Linda looked at her watch. "Well, it's nine-thirty now, so I would say... how about we meet back here at three o'clock?"

"Three sounds good." Phineas nodded as Ferb gave a thumbs-up.

"Sure." Candace nodded.

"Okay, kids, in that case, have fun!" Linda smiled as she and Lawrence started to go off. "If you need us for any reason, we'll be in the town!"

As Linda and Lawrence went off, Candace, Phineas and Ferb were left alone as Candace immediately turned to her two young brothers, saying, "Look, whatever you have planned today, make sure to leave me out of this, okay? I just want to have a quiet walk around town! No trying to figure out what you're up to, no surprise wacky inventions, nothing! I just need some time to myself, okay? Can you two at least give me this?"

"Well, sure Candace. Ferb and I are only going around the boardwalk, trying some of the activities." Phineas said.

Candace gave a sigh. "Knowing you two, you're going to think up a wacky idea like a brand new ride in this boardwalk, probably a fun teacup ride or something, you'll have it built in under a couple hours, you'll have fun showing it off and trying it out yourselves, then it'll disappear as always and I won't even be able to show Mom because it's always gone. But I'm not going to let that be my problem! I'll be going for my walk now!"

As Candace turned and made leave, Phineas paused as he looked over towards the boardwalk and noticed an empty space... thinking as he gave a smirk. "Hmmm... a tea-cup ride, huh?"

Phineas's eyes brightened as he said, "Ferb, I know what else we're going to do today right after we do everything in the boardwalk! Call it killing two birds with one stone! Except, literally doing that would break our hearts. Let's go over the rules real quick and see what we can do to follow them."

Ferb nodded as he turned towards the rules and read them as Phineas joined in. "Rule 1, No pets allowed, not even dogs. Platypuses okay'. Huh. That's a very specific rule, but hey, at least we can..."

Phineas then noticed the empty cage as he raised an eyebrow. "Hey Ferb, did you happen to open the cage during our talk with Mom?"

The green haired kid looked at Phineas in confusion, before shrugging. Phineas blinked. "Huh. Where is Perry?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in a hidden alleyway, the green platypus owned by Phineas and Ferb was looking around as he stood on two feet and quickly put on a fedora. Shifting his eyes a little bit, he noticed a swami being set up. Interested, Perry walked over and sat down as a robotic swami was moving its' hands around a crystal ball. Watching with intent, Perry had a feeling that this was where his boss was going to call...

His intuition was correct as a white haired man with a mustache appeared on the crystal ball image. "Aloha, Agent P. Sorry for the robotic swami, but it was the only thing we can spring on you. Anyway, we just got reports in your location. Sometime this morning, items and people have been shrinking around the Hawaiian area, coincidentally, where you are right now. At first, we thought this may be another Doofenshmirtz attempt, but we can't seem to find him on our radars. We need you to investigate the shrinking problem in the area, and if Doofenshmirtz DOES happen to be involved... well, just stop him, as per usual. Good luck, Agent P."

Major Monogram then hung up as Perry gave a salute, before jumping off and pulling out some keys, revealing a hover car. The platypus immediately jumped into the car and started it just as it lifted up in the air and started to head in the first direction it went. Fortunately, Perry had a recent DNA tracker installed in the car and with a couple of strands of Doofenshmirtz's hair inside, it would take him straight to the man that was... kind of a nuisance at best. Either way, Perry knew he had to stop him once again.

* * *

Candace gave a sigh as she was talking on her cell phone, to her best friend, Stacy Hirano. "Oh no, vacation has been going swell for me! Hey, did I ever tell you that I actually believed an Hawaiian curse was real? Turns out I misunderstood the intention. It's kind of a long story..." Candace groaned. "Yes, Stacy, it IS Phineas and Ferb related, however did you guess? Look, it's not that I'm obsessed with my younger brothers... well, okay, when you say it like that, it does make it seem that way, but..."

All of a sudden, her eyes had caught onto something odd as she noticed a building not too far away from her had shrunk down. Candace stopped short as her eyes narrowed. "Stacy, you're not going to believe what just happened in front of my eyes. What? Well, I don't KNOW if it is related, but... I just saw a building shrink down. I'm investigating, I'll call you back!"

Candace groaned as she hung up the phone and muttered, "I thought they were at the boardwalk! And that they already did this whole shrinking episode!"

The orange haired girl started to walk towards the shrinking building, her mood a mix of confusion and anger... when all of a sudden, a small creature whizzed towards the orange haired girl, catching her by surprise as she shrieked.

"What the- what in the name of heck is that?" Candace said in shock.

No answer was given as the next thing she knew, the creature had circled around Candace as Candace began to feel funny... as she dropped her cell phone on the ground...

* * *

The second chapter has been completed! How did you guys like it? Next time, we'll see what Lilo and Stitch, along with Phineas and Ferb, are up to! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	3. Nani and Candace Captured!

Well, I bet you're surprised to see an update on this! Sorry I took so long, but I had a bit of writer's block, wondering just what to do with this story... and I think I finally figured out the plots of each one. Unfortunately, the Perry/Doofenshmirtz subplot, while there will be bits and pieces in the background, it won't be as prominent, so sad to say, there won't be much focus for you Perry and Doofenshmirtz fans. Sorry. On the other hand, the other plot ideas I have in mind are a little better than what I have in mind! So, let's get this going!

* * *

It wasn't until about an hour or so later that a certain car had arrived at the boardwalk and one of the passengers of the car jumped out an open window in excitement and gave a "V for Victory" sign as he gave a chuckle.

"Stitch, you big ham!" Lilo laughed as she got out of the car the normal way. "You know we can't draw any attention to ourselves!"

"Ih, I know." Stitch shrugged as Nani came out of the car and stretched her legs just a bit.

"Well, it was difficult, but I think it's safe to say that I think you two will be fine on your own." Nani gave a smile.

"Well, that goes without saying." Lilo said nonchalantly.

"Okay, I have to meet up with David on the beach and I'll be with him most of the day. If something happens, call me. Meet me back here around three o'clock, don't be late. And don't cause any trouble and force me to come back here early." Nani said the last part with a deadpan look on her face.

Stitch could only flash an innocent smile as Lilo rolled her eyes. "I promise we'll be careful. Stitch will be on his best behavior the whole time!"

"Yeah, and that's what scares me." Nani groaned as she started to go off on her own.

As soon as both the little girl and the alien dressed as a boy paused, Lilo scoffed a little. "Sometimes, I wonder about Nani... she seriously needs to kick back just a little."

"Nani great... but always..." Stitch said before shaking and growled a little.

Lilo laughed a bit. "Oh, give her a break, Stitch. You know very well that me and her rely on each other and that she's been taking care of me since... you know..."

Stitch, hearing the sad tone in Lilo's voice, looked worried as he spotted something. "Ooooh! Lilo, look!"

Lilo turned and squinted her eyes, her sadness being forgotten as Stitch pointed to something in interest. "Is that a tea cup ride in the boardwalk... there are people working on it, it looks like."

Stitch immediately started to run off as Lilo groaned. "Stitch, wait!"

* * *

Not too far from the boardwalk, Nani was searching the streets for David as she looked around the streets, in concern. "Is it me, or does this place seem a little... different...?"

As Nani looked around to see a few empty spots in a few places, she started to feel a little bit... unnerved. Normally, this city would be bustled in busy city life, but for some reason, it was just... empty.

"There was supposed to be a tiki hut here, wasn't there?" Nani said nervously. "And... there was always a hotel over there... wasn't there?"

The black haired woman looked a little nervous as she looked around, suspiciously. "Something strange is going on around here... then again, what isn't going on in this state?"

Nani paused as she put a hand to her face, pondering and pondering to herself as she sat down on the floor... her eyes widened as she snapped her fingers. "What if another experiment is on the loose, shrinking things? Maybe I better call Lilo and let her know there's an experiment nearby... I'm sure they'll drop what they're doing to go get it..."

As Nani was about to reach for her phone, she spotted something particularly strange near her foot. She looked down and noticed a small flip phone near her feet. Raising an eyebrow, she bent down and picked it up, examining the pink device. "What's this doing all the way out here?"

As Nani examined the device, she paused in worry. "What if whatever creature this is shrunk the people too! I better call fast!" Nani said as she grabbed her cell phone and was about to place a call... when she suddenly noticed the small creature that was circling around her. Nani's eyes narrowed. "I knew it! You are one of Jumba's experiments! I am definitely callin-"

But before Nani could go any further than what she was about to say, she suddenly felt a little funny as the creature kept circling around her. Nani felt a little light-headed and dizzy as she dropped both cell phones to the ground. Nani groaned as she held her head as she bent down.

"Oh... oh, what is... ugh..." Nani groaned as she found herself... turning smaller and smaller. "Wh-what's happening to me?"

Nani clutched on to herself as she kept shrinking and shrinking... until she became the size of a tiny ant. Right around then, the dizziness she felt went away as Nani recovered.

"What... just happened?" The black haired Hawaiian woman groaned, holding her head as she was slowly beginning to take in her surroundings as confusion was soon replaced with fear. "Have... I... I shrunk?"

Nani gasped in horror as she noticed her large phone was on the bench. "Oh, no, no, no, no!"

Nani then noticed the small creature, the creature that was now her size, looking over. Nani gave a growl as she jumped on the surprised experiment, freaking it out a little. "WHY YOU LITTLE BUG! LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO ME!"

The experiment freaked out a little bit as it flew off into the distance. Nani, calming down, gasped as she called out, "No, wait, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"

Nani groaned as she held her head in annoyance. "Oh, great. What do I do now?"

"Nani? Anybody?"

Nani's eyes lit up as she looked up to see the boy she was going out with, David, had entered the area, looking confused. "David! David, I'm down here!"

But David didn't notice anything as he was still looking around... and even if he did hear Nani's voice, it would have been nothing but a slight breeze in his ear.

"Nani?" David looked a little worried. "This is strange. I thought she said we were going to meet here... but there doesn't seem to be anything here. Maybe I misplaced the street?"

"David! Look down! Look down for just two seconds!" Nani called out, but it was pretty hopeless at this point.

"Maybe she's still at home?" David said as he started to walk off, much to Nani's horror.

"No! My phone! Look, my phone is right there! Just look!" Nani called out, but David had already walked off, making the woman groan. "Great... I can't call Lilo or Stitch for help, I don't know where the creature that shrunk me is... how could this day get any worse?"

It was then she became aware of a shadow that had fallen upon her. Nani slowly turned around as she noticed a few ants her size looking at her in interest. Nani growled. "I just had to ask! Shoo! Shoo! Go away!"

But the ants only came closer as one of them grabbed Nani and held her tight.

"LET ME GO, YOU LITTLE PESTS! LET ME GO!" Nani yelled as she started to get dragged off, wondering just where these ants were being dragged off to.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the boardwalk, Phineas and Ferb were busy collecting parts for the tea cup ride as Ferb had just finished up with the third tea cup. Phineas checked it over and smiled, "Great job, Ferb! Only three more cups and we'll be in business!"

It was at that moment when Lilo and Stitch came onto the scene as Lilo raised an eyebrow. "You're right, Stitch! There IS a teacup ride... but it seems to be under construction by... two... kids?"

"Eh?" Stitch said in confusion as Lilo raised an eyebrow. Both of them approached the boys as Lilo coughed.

"Excuse me, but... what'ya doin'?" Lilo asked Phineas.

Phineas turned and smiled, "Oh, hi! You know, I have a friend who always says that to me to... what'ya doin'? You probably shouldn't say it around her... apparently, she's the only one who's allowed to say that."

"Oh? Well, if you see your friend, tell her I said it and that I'm sorry for saying it." Lilo said. "But anyway, what are you guys doing?"

"Oh, my stepbrother and I are building up a tea cup ride for the boardwalk!" Phineas explained as he gave a smile. "We're hoping it'll be a nice success, give or take!"

Stitch just looked confused as Lilo raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you two a little young to be constructing a ride on your own."

"Well, yes. Yes we are." Phineas said in a blunt voice.

Stitch gave a chuckle as Lilo shrugged, "Well, at least you're honest about it. That's all right. My... brother and I know a few things about mechanics ourselves."

"Really?" Phineas raised an eyebrow as Stitch pumped himself up. "What can you guys do?"

"Well... not much, but Stitch here can lift three thousand times his own weight, and he can think faster than a supercomputer." Lilo explained as Stitch posed. "He's very good at fixing things... as much as he's good at destroying them."

Stitch looked at Lilo in surprise, before frowning... then shrugged, knowing that Lilo was probably right in that department.

"Oh, sweet! We were going to call some handymen to help lift the top, but if your friend is as good as they say, that'll save us at least an hour of time! Hey Ferb, you hear that? We won't need to call those handymen after all!" Phineas called over.

Ferb looked over as he gave a thumbs-up. Phineas smiled as he offered his hand to Lilo. "Anyway, I'm Phineas Flynn, and this is my brother, Ferb. Well, step-brother, but I like to call him my brother."

Lilo smiled, shaking hands with the boy. "I'm Lilo Pelekai. This is my... brother, Stitch. You could say he's... adopted, in a way."

"Cool!" Phineas smiled. "We can use all the help we can get! Thanks!"

"No problem." Lilo said as Stitch helped get to work. "You two don't seem to be from around here, are you?"

"Well, no. We're just on vacation with my family, they went to do their own things." Phineas explained as he handed Lilo a helmet, as she put it on. "What about you?"

"Oh, I live here with my brother and sister... and a couple of uncles... though it's... kind of specific." Lilo smiled. "I could tell you a lot of stories about the times me and my brother tried to help find his cousins..."

Phineas blinked as he smiled, "Well, we're from Danville, and while it's not much of a city, I like to call it home."

"Danville?" Lilo asked in surprise. "Isn't that the city with people that have Murphy's Law?"

"Murphy's Law?" Phineas raised an eyebrow. "Don't know if I heard about that, but I don't think we live in THAT part of town."

"Oh!" Lilo said in interest.

"Ferb and I are just regular kids that go to school..." Phineas said.

"Yet you're geniuses building a carnival ride." Lilo pointed out.

"Well, that's just one of the things we do during the summer." Phineas said.

Lilo's eyes widened in surprise. "You build carnival rides in the summer?"

"Ferb and I make it every day on summer vacation to try something new and inspired, not just carnival rides, but going out on adventures... sure, we'll make rollercoasters, but we can also make a combination of summer and winter, create a circus, create a mini-golf course, do chariot races, go back in time... you name it, we may have already done it. After all, there's only a hundred and four days of summer vacation." Phineas explained.

"Wow... the possibilities are endless with you two, huh?" Lilo said.

"Yeah, sometimes we may have gotten formulaic, but that's okay. Occasionally, we try to mix it up a little." Phineas said.

"Yeah, compared to your lives, ours are pretty much mundane..." Lilo laughed. "I mean, we occasionally find my brother's many cousins and help give them a purpose, all while trying to evade some authority, and occasionally, we go into a crossover with some other people from another part of the world."

"And what's wrong with that?" Phineas asked as Stitch had pasted the top. "I think it's pretty great that you're helping out the world in your own way."

Lilo paused... as she gave a smile. "I suppose you have a great point..."

Phineas gave a smile as well as he looked up at the sun. "And right now, I'm looking forward to this day and wonder what unpredictability it could bring."

Lilo gave a grin. "Heh, so do I..."

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the area, Gantu was walking around the city and looking around carefully. "Hmph... that experiment cannot be that far behind... I just need to find him and Hamsterviel will probably be happy with me... or mad at me, depends on the mood..."

Gantu growled to himself as he kept going. "I better get going and fast..."

Gantu then walked off, passing by a tiny ant hill as something seemed to be going on inside...

* * *

"Ugh, this is ridiculous!" Nani groaned as she struggled against the ants' arms as she looked around at the inside of the ant hill. Nani looked pretty surprised to see a well-organized civilization from within as ants seem to be talking pretty well with each other.

"I didn't think ants were organized beings!" Nani said in surprise as she noticed a few shrunk humans groaning as they were lifting up some food for the ants. Nani looked a little worried as she looked down at the ants carrying her. Further and further they went along, and further and further was Nani away from home. She shook in fear, wondering if Lilo or Stitch would notice she was gone... she frowned in determination. She knew that they would notice her disappearance and they're probably on their way right now to rescue her.

It was then Nani snapped out of her thoughts and looked nervous as she seemed to be entering a castle, heading downstairs to what seems like a dungeon. Nani looked nervous as the ants came down and opened the cell door.

"YOU LET ME OUT OF HERE, THIS INSTANT! YOU CREEPY CRAWLIES ARE SO GOING TO GET IT!"

Another shrill voice was heard from within the room as Nani found herself being thrown in, with her bumping into the person and sending her down with the figure. Nani recovered as she looked to see a glaring orange haired girl in a red blouse and white skirt screaming angrily at the ants as they shut the door.

"GRRR!" Candace bared her teeth as she calmed down a little, turning to Nani.

Nani sighed. "Let me guess... you got shrunk too and captured by these ants."

"No crap, Sherlock." Candace scoffed. "Great! This is just a bad day all around. Here I am, trying to relax on vacation, and this weirdo bug thing flies around me and shrinks me down... and the city too!"

Nani gave a sigh as she looked out the cell. "Just relax, help is on the way, I'm sure of it..."

Candace gave a sigh as well. "Yeah, you're probably right... I'm sure my brothers will notice something's up and they'll invent something to get me out of this mess."

"Brothers?" Nani asked in surprise, seeing how Candace was acting a little calm about it.

"Oh yeah, my brothers are pretty smart. Knowing them, they probably already have the solution." Candace said.

"Actually... I was thinking the same thing, only... my sister and... well, I would say her dog, but..." Nani said as Candace looked up in surprise.

"Really?" Candace said in shock. "You have little siblings who are smart too?"

"Well, one little sibling and... well, dog, but yes." Nani said. "My name is Nani. Nani Pelekai."

Candace gave a smile. "Candace. Candace Flynn."

* * *

And chapter three is done! How did you guys like it? Next time, we'll see what happens with the others, and what these ants could possibly want with Candace and Nani! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	4. A New Cousin Appears!

And now, here's something I hope you really like! A brand new chapter of 'Shrink', a long awaited request that I need to finish up as soon as possible! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the wilderness somewhere, a familiar whale like creature was holding his laser gun in one hand and a container in the other in an attempt to search for the experiment.

"All right, I know that trog is hiding somewhere... how hard can it be to find a tiny little experiment?" Gantu muttered to himself as he entered the town... and looked around, much to his bewilderment. "Hmmm... strange, this place feels empty. You think there would be more people running around here..."

Gantu's eyes widened in delight as he gave a smirk. "Perfect! The experiment just went through this area, and with any luck, I can find it in no time!'

With a few cautious steps, the large alien started to look around with anticipation, before setting his laser gun to stun. After all, he didn't want to get into bad graces with Dr. Hamsterviel. As the creature looked around, he gave a frown as he kept his eyes peeled everywhere. "All right, you little trog, I know you're out there some where. If you don't appear in my line of sight by the time I count to ten, I'll blast you out."

With that, he slowly started counting up as he kept looking around, trying to lure the missing experiment out. "One, two, three, four..."

* * *

"Well, well, well, I have to admit, Ferb, you really outdone yourself with this ride this time." Phineas said as he and Ferb looked at the handiwork of the spinning tea cup rides as Ferb gave a thumbs-up to his stepbrother. Phineas then turned towards the smiling Lilo and Stitch, who were examining the ride as well. "Of course, we couldn't have done it without our lovely assistants."

"Think nothing of it." Lilo blushed a little as Stitch jumped up and down in excitement.

"Meega first, meega first!" Stitch raised his paw.

* * *

"...five, six, seven..."

* * *

"Come on, Stitch, don't get excited. We don't know if it'll work yet." Lilo said as Stitch looked down.

"Well, that's the best part of making new things... we get to be the first to test them out! I'm telling you, this teacup ride will take you 'out of this world'!" Phineas laughed as he blinked. "No, literally, we made the teacups so that we can soar in the sky, then land back safely."

"Ooooo…" Stitch's eyes widened in interest as Lilo looked a little skeptical.

"That sounds a little risky, not to mention, dangerous." Lilo paused as she gave a big grin. "Let's do it!"

* * *

"...eight, nine..."

* * *

"YAY!" Stitch screamed in excitement as he was about to run into the ride, with Lilo following as Phineas and Ferb prepared to follow.

* * *

"...ten!"

* * *

From a distance, the sound of lasers shooting around was heard as everything came to a stand still. Stitch's ears wiggled, as if he sensed something was terribly wrong from nearby. Lilo heard it too as her face started to grow a little serious.

"That sounded like it came from the town..." Lilo said slowly as she looked over.

"Ih." Stitch said darkly as Phineas and Ferb looked at each other in confusion, wondering what the two friends were talking about.

"And if I know laser shots, that means that dummy Gantu is nearby." Lilo crossed her arms. "And if Gantu is nearby..."

"Cousin?" Stitch asked.

"Cousin." Lilo nodded as she turned to Phineas and Ferb. "Sorry boys, we want to test the teacups, but something is going on in town. We think a friend of my brother is in trouble and we need to check it out."

Phineas paused, before giving a grin. "Oh, can we help you get there? The teacup ride doesn't only function as a ride... it also functions as a controllable vehicle!"

The Hawaiian girl and the alien immediately turned to the two stepbrothers in surprise as Lilo asked, "Can it really do that?"

"Oh, sure. We tend to add some new things to the rides to give it these 'cool' quirks, so it's not just a ride, it's a controlled vehicle!" Phineas explained.

"Cool..." Lilo's eyes sparkled in delight as Stitch immediately ran for the teacups and hopped in one of them.

"Then let's go!" Stitch pointed as Phineas, Ferb and Lilo joined in as Phineas pulled out a remote and pushed a button as the tea cup ride started to spin around.

"Please keep your hands and arms inside the vehicle at all times, thank you very much, and enjoy the ride." Phineas grinned as the tea cups started to spin around and around until the one that they were in started to float in the air, making it fly as if they were in an alien saucer.

"Cool..." Lilo said as she looked down from below.

"A lot of cool things happen when we tend to be around. It's sort of our nature." Phineas explained as Ferb nodded.

"Then there's no time to waste! Let's go to town!" Lilo said as the tea cup started to head straight to town.

* * *

Meanwhile, all the way back in the ant hill, deep down inside the little prison cell, after Nani and Candace have made their acquaintances, Candace was tapping her fingers in boredom as she gave a sigh. "I never thought my day would go like this."

"I figured mine would, what with that... creature that shrunk us and the townsfolk." Nani sighed. "I just... was hoping it wouldn't be when my date was going to be picking me up!"

Candace groaned as she put her head down. "Great, we're doomed..."

"Not quite so." Nani smiled a little bit. "If I know my little sister and... a friend... they'll notice that something's happened. Any minute now, they'll be looking for us. You'll see."

"You sound like somebody who had quite the faith in their little sister." Candace frowned a little.

"Well, she can take care of herself most of the time, but... well, I'm her only caretaker. Our parents are... gone, so it's my responsibility to keep an eye on Lilo." Nani explained.

Candace looked over to the older Hawaiian girl in surprise. "Wow. Uh, sorry. I don't mean to bring up any touchy subjects..."

"No, that's okay..." Nani sighed. "I could say that, the quirks that my little sister has, I embrace them fully, even with the weirdness that goes around her... and I guess me, by an extent."

"Huh... that almost sounds like me and my brothers, except I try to bust them to Mom whenever they try a new invention." Candace explained.

"Invention? Are your brothers geniuses, by chance?" Nani asked.

The ginger haired girl nodded before sighing, "Of course, there are days where I'm a little jealous of their ingenuity. I can't help it, they do these... awesome, yet very dangerous things that no normal kid is supposed to do. Even when I try to show them to Mom or Dad, the invention is always gone by the time I get them to my backyard. The main reason my family and I came to Hawaii was to have fun, but... even here, in Hawaii, my brothers always seem to find a way to think of something new, all for the name of fun!"

Nani cocked her head in confusion. "The tone of your voice sounds like you despise your brothers?"

"What? No, I don't despise them. I would never hate my brothers." Candace explained. "It's just... sometimes, it's tough you know..."

Candace held a position as if preparing for something to happen. Nani blinked as she looked around in confusion. Candace opened her eye in confusion as she said, "What, no song? I could have sworn the music would start up, talking abo- never mind, my point is that no matter what, I love my brothers. They've always been there for me when I was down, and I'm always there for them if they have problems. Sure, it gets annoying at times, but isn't that what siblingship is all about?"

Nani paused as she looked over at Candace and smiled a little. "I guess when you put it like that, we both have a few things in common..."

"Great!" Candace grinned. "Then I guess the only thing we can do is wait..."

"Yeah..." Nani sighed.

"Hm mm..." Candace nodded as they looked up... before hearing the door to their cell open. The two immediately turned as they saw the giant ants approaching the two. The two women looked at each other in worry, wondering what the ants could possibly want, so they decided to follow them without a struggle...

* * *

"Hmmm... this is highly peculiar..." Phineas said as he looked down on the floating tea cup to see an empty part of the island. "Is this part supposed to feel... like it's empty?"

Lilo and Stitch looked down from below as Lilo raised an eyebrow. "Strange, it doesn't look like it. But we better get a closer look..."

Phineas nodded as he motioned over to Ferb, who pushed a button on the remote. The tea cup then started to lower down little by little as it landed on the ground, coming to a complete stop. After a moment, Phineas opened the door as Lilo and Stitch came out as Stitch started sniffing around, trying to look for clues. Lilo looked around as Phineas and Ferb joined her, with Lilo saying, "This definitely is where the town vendors are supposed to be, but I don't see any vendors or townsfolk. Hello? Anybody?"

"LILO! LOOK!"

Lilo turned to see Stitch pointing over to a nearby bench as she ran over. As soon as she did, she gasped as she noticed a couple items that were on the bench... and one of them resembled...

"Nani's cell phone!" Lilo gasped as she picked it up... as the phone started to vibrate. She paused as she answered it. "Hello?"

"Hello, Lilo. Have you seen Nani anywhere? She was supposed to meet me by the town, but I didn't see her." David's voice sounded. "Is everything okay?"

Lilo looked concerned as Phineas ran over with his eyes widening in shock, noticing the other item on the bench as he picked it up. "Uh, I think Nani got kidnapped or captured. I know they're the same thing, but let's assume that happened."

"Captured?" David asked in surprise.

"She left me and Stitch over at the docks where she was going to meet you for the date, but if you say she's not here..." Lilo paused. "Listen, I'll keep an eye out for her. Let me know if something happens."

"I'll do that. Thank you, Lilo." David said as he hung up.

"Bye." Lilo nodded, hanging up the phone as Ferb and Phineas examined the other phone. "What is it?"

"No doubt about it. That's Candace's phone." Phineas noted.

"Candace?" Lilo cocked her head.

"Oh, she's our older sister." The weird head shaped boy explained. "She's nice when you get to know her. I think she approves of our inventions, right Ferb?"

Ferb pauses as he puts a hand and starts doing an 'eh' motion. Always oblivious, Phineas gave a grin and nodded as he focused back on the cell phone. "Well, there's no doubt about it. Candace would never leave her cell phone lying around."

"Neither would Nani, my sister." Lilo frowned. "Something bad must have happened to her, but what..."

It was at this moment, she felt something hopping around on her foot as Lilo sighed. "Stitch, please stop stepping on my foot."

"That not me." Stitch shook his head.

Lilo blinked in confusion as she turned, realizing that Stitch was holding still. At that moment, Lilo chose that time to look down on her foot to see an angry small whale like creature trying to get someone's attention, with a glass jar containing a figure inside. And right now, that figure seemed angry.

"Gantu?" Lilo asked in surprise as Stitch growled at the small figure.

* * *

And that is the fourth chapter done! How did you guys like it? Next time, we'll get Gantu's explanation, followed by a search and rescue of Nani and Candace, who have found themselves quite busy. With who, you'll have to wait and see! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	5. Following The Clues

Okay, we're getting close to the end game with this suggestion story, so let's see if I can try to wrap it up as much as possible, okay? Starting with the second to final chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Lilo glared as she currently held a small Gantu in one hand as the whale alien creature just crossed his arms in annoyance. "You know, you didn't have to shake me around like a rag doll!"

"I felt like it." Lilo glared at the whale creature. "All right, you big dummy, where's my sister?"

"Who?" Gantu blinked. "Oh, you mean the older girl that lives with you."

"Hey! Back off, Gantu! That is my sister you're talking about!" Lilo said as Stitch, Phineas and Ferb were examining the glass container holding a tiny figure.

"So, let me get this straight. This small guy is your cousin?" Phineas asked.

"Ih." Stitch nodded as Phineas and Ferb looked at each other.

"He's pretty small to be your cousin." Phineas noted as Lilo yelped before chuckling nervously.

"Oh, well, Stitch's family is... special in their own ways..." Lilo started to talk.

Phineas and Ferb, however, lowered their eyes before looking at each other as Phineas just said, "Stitch is actually an alien from outer space and these cousins of his are aliens too, aren't they?"

Lilo's eyes widened in shock as she noted Phineas's raised eyebrow. "Uh, what? No, of cou-"

"Please. You don't need to pretend. We've seen aliens before." Phineas smiled.

"Strangely enough, seeing this guy is not the strangest thing we've seen all day." Ferb pointed out.

Lilo blinked as she said, "Huh, so you do talk."

"Only when he has something important to say." Phineas explained. "Most of the time, I do the talking for him."

"Oh..." Lilo paused. "Wait, what gave it away about aliens? Gantu?"

"Uh, no. The fact that you have a koala dressed as a boy that helped build most of the teacups gave that away." Phineas said as Stitch lowered his ears in embarrassment. "It's actually not really that hard to spot that difference, really."

"Oh." Lilo looked down.

"Don't worry, we've met plenty of cool aliens before." Phineas smiled. "And compared to many of what I've seen, Stitch is the coolest."

"Really?" Stitch's eyes twinkled.

Phineas and Ferb smiled as both of them gave a nod. Stitch then struck a pose as he gave a wink of his eye.

"Uh, excuse me. I know you're in the middle of a moment, but can we please get back to my troubles!?" Gantu called out as everyone turned to him.

"Right, of course." Lilo went back into serious mode as she held Gantu close to her face. "All right, big dummy, tell me where Nani is!"

"Will you please stop this? I said I don't know where she is! I was out looking for the experiment, I found it, and scared it with my blaster, and then the next thing I knew, I shrunk down with it! I was lucky to even catch the experiment before it could get away!"

Lilo and Gantu looked over to the tiny glass container that Phineas held as the boy examined it. "So... a... experiment that shrinks things?"

"Hmmm... I think my uncle Jumba once told me about the very first experiment he ever made that can shrink or grow people to high rates." Lilo said.

"So... Experiment 001?" Stitch guessed.

"You got it on the nose, Stitch." The Hawaiian girl smiled before frowning. "Of course, that doesn't explain what happened to Nani."

"I guess she ran into the experiment and shrank down, the same way as me." Gantu frowned. "That's all I know!"

Lilo looked down as she groaned. "Ugh, I can't believe this..."

Without a word, Lilo went back down to the bench and sat down, still clutching Gantu in her hand as Gantu felt her grip tightening. "Eh, excuse me, little girl, I'm still in your... GULK!"

Lilo didn't hear a word of what he said though as she looked down. Stitch noticed as he went over to Lilo and put a hand on her shoulder. Lilo looked up to see Stitch's smiling face. "Hey, Lilo. Ohana."

Lilo kept looking at Stitch as slowly, her face lit up. She hugged Stitch a bit as she said, "How could I let myself forget that? Ohana means family, and family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten!"

"Ih!" Stitch gave a grin as Phineas spotted something on the ground.

"But the big question is, what do we do? Where do we start looking?" Lilo asked.

"Uh, Lilo? You might want to take a look at this." Phineas said as he pointed to the ground, Ferb holding a magnifying glass. Lilo and Stitch joined the two as they looked down on the magnifying glass.

Down below, some ants had captured a helpless human as he was struggling, trying to escape the ants's wrath. Lilo and Stitch looked at each other in confusion, both of them saying, "Ants?"

"If my suspicions are correct, we follow those ants, they may lead us to your sister... and ours." Phineas noted.

"You think so?" Lilo asked as Stitch looked hopeful. Lilo gave a grin. "Awesome! Then we'll dig everyone out, and unshrink them back."

"Uh, including me?" Gantu asked, holding a hand up. Lilo could only look at the whale alien creature with narrowed eyes. Gantu's eyes widened in shock as he yelled, "Oh, come on! You know, I used to be Captain of the Galactic Federation! I don't deserve this treatment."

Lilo paused as Stitch leaned in her ear and whispered to her. Lilo's eyes widened as she started to grin mischievously. "Okay, Gantu, we'll unshrink you too."

"Oh, thank goodness..." Gantu sighed in relief.

"BUT, you have to surrender Stitch's cousin to us when we do." Lilo smirked.

"What the- THIS IS BLACKMAIL! NO WAY AM I DOING THAT TO SHRINK!" Gantu glared at the little girl.

"Shrink?" Lilo blinked in confusion.

"Oh, uh, that was what Hamsterviel called him when the experiment activated." Gantu paused... before smirking. "So, for once, he beat you to naming an experiment."

"...actually, that is a pretty good name for this little guy." Lilo smiled as she looked over at the shrunk figure trapped in the glass container. "Shrink it is. Maybe Hamsterviel IS good for something. But, if you're not giving him to us, I suppose we'll have to leave you small... in a little jar, where you'll have to live for the rest of your life."

Gantu's eyes widened as he groaned. "Okay, okay! Fine! Ugh, the experiment is yours!"

"...AND you'll promise us to stop chasing Stitch's cousins for a year!" Lilo smirked.

"Oooooo, hit him where it hurts." Phineas gave a chuckle as Ferb shrugged.

"WHAT? No, I will never do that!" Gantu growled.

"Stitch, let's prepare that glass jar, shall we?" Lilo smirked.

"Okay." Stitch smiled as Gantu's eyes widened in shock as the four started walking together as they followed the ants. After a moment, Gantu groaned.

"Can we compromise? How about I stop chasing those abominations for one day?"

"A year." Lilo simply said.

"One week." Gantu said, worryingly.

"Six months."

"Fine! Three months, nothing more!" Gantu groaned. "I'll give you the experiment, AND I'll keep my word to not chase any more experiments for three months."

"Hmmmm..." Lilo said as she turned to Stitch, who merely gave a shrug. Lilo gave a grin as she said, "Okay, you talked me into it, three months."

"Oh, thank goodness..." Gantu said as Phineas motioned the others to get moving forward.

"Come on, we're getting close to the ant hill!" Phineas said as Lilo and the others continued following.

* * *

"Where do you suppose these ants are taking us?" Candace asked as she turned to Nani, both of them surrounded by ants as they were walking/following them in a northern direction.

"I'm not sure. What do you know about ants?" Nani asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hang on, I was part of a monarchy of ants once, I used to be queen of them at one point." Candace paused.

"You were queen of the ants?" Nani asked.

"Long story." Candace said in embarrassment. "If I have to guess though, they're probably taking us to their queen."

"What do you think the queen wants with us?" Nani asked as they arrived in what seemed to be the middle of a large room.

"No idea..." Candace groaned before looking around, noticing a large room of ants and human slaves alike were surrounding the room. "Hmmm... this is highly unusual..."

"What?" Nani asked. "What's going on?"

All of a sudden, humans and ants alike were starting to cheer as Candace and Nani suddenly became aware of a large shadow like figure behind them as they slowly started to look at each other in horror. Nani then started to say, "Have you ever had a feeling that you were being monitored..."

"...or that you're about to do a double take?" Candace finished in horror as both of the older girls turned around and noticed what seemed to be a giant ant with wings approaching them. Of course, Candace let out a big scream...

* * *

...and just in time too as Lilo, Stitch, Phineas and Ferb had arrived at the ant hill, Phineas hearing the scream.

"I know that scream anywhere!" Phineas grinned as he leaned down and put his ear to the ground. "Yep, that's definitely a Candace scream if I ever heard one."

"How can you tell?" Lilo asked as Stitch put his ear to the ground and gasped.

"Nani down here too!" Stitch gasped as he pointed to the ground.

"Right in there?" Lilo asked as she looked down. "Oh my goodness, Nani must be in trouble! We better get down there and get her!"

"How are you going to do that, dig down there?" Gantu smirked. "If you do that, you could risk hurting an ecosystem."

"Since when did you care about the ecosystem?" Lilo raised an eyebrow.

"I don't. I just wanted to make an observation." Gantu pointed out as Stitch stood there, pausing, before looking over at the small alien trapped in the small glass container. His eyes widened as he got an idea, snatching the container from Phineas's hands as Stitch started to communicate to the small creature in his language, inserting a couple of 'Cousin' and 'ih' and ohana's in there once in a while. The small alien creature gave a nod as he gave a smile.

"What do you have in mind, Stitch?" Phineas asked as Stitch opened up the container, letting Shrink out as it started to glow. And then next thing the tall people knew... they were starting to shrink down in size... slowly... slowly...

* * *

And with that, we will end the fifth chapter! How did you guys like it? Next time, we'll be going to the finale, with a rescue mission and a happy ending all around! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	6. The Rescue Mission And The Conclusion

And now, it's time for the finale of 'Shrink'! It's been quite a while, but I'll be glad to put this story to rest! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Deep underground, in the middle of a coliseum, Nani and Candace were staring face to face with a giant ant as it started to move its pincers around, just a little bit.

"If I only I was drenched in ant pheromones right about now..." Candace muttered to herself. It was at that moment she noticed Nani raising an eyebrow towards the girl. Candace sighed. "Again, long story."

The ant literally gave a roar to their faces, which was pretty amazing in and of itself, as ants don't usually roar. Okay, maybe it didn't roar, but it did something with its pincers that gave it that notion.

"I don't suppose you have any idea how to fight a giant ant?" Nani asked.

"No, do you?" Candace asked.

"...we're sunk." Nani groaned as she looked up. "Oh, Stitch would probably know EXACTLY what to do..."

Nani shut her eyes as she clung onto Candace, the ginger haired girl holding on to the older Hawaiian girl in anticipation as the giant ant drew closer to them... but then, all of a sudden, they heard a shout coming from a distance.

"YEEEEEEE-HAW!"

All of a sudden, laser shots came from the side as it shot the giant ant, causing the ant to scream as Stitch, still in his disguise, shot a few more shots towards the ant in question as Nani and Candace looked surprised.

Nani then smiled as she ran over to Stitch and ensnared the space experiment in a hug. "Stitch! Wow, am I glad to see you!"

"Lilo and meega came to save you!" Stitch said as he readied the pistols, causing the ants to scurry around in a panic.

"...just in time too." Nani sighed. "I was afraid I'd be somebody's lunch... but how did you know where to find us?"

"Ih, we had a little help." Stitch shrugged as he pointed over to the upper left. Nani and Candace turned to see Phineas, Ferb and Lilo were helping the scared adults out of the anthill and fast as Stitch still kept shooting, making the ants panic.

Nani looked surprised, but then smiled. "Oh, Lilo… always looking out for others..."

"Hey, that's my brothers!" Candace gasped. "PHINEAS! FERB!"

That caught the two boys's attention as they looked down, Phineas smiling. "Oh, hi Candace! Hard to believe you went through the ant thing twice now."

"Yeah, ha ha, I couldn't help but notice that." Candace called back. "Listen, when or if we get out of here, I'm busting you so hard!"

"Okay, Candace, we're going to help the others. Stitch will lead you to safety!" Phineas said as he started to walk off with Ferb.

Candace shook her head as she muttered, "Just how he remains oblivious to the fact that he is in possible trouble, I may never figure out..."

It was right at that moment when she noticed Nani glaring at Candace. Candace blinked. "What? I'm the older sibling, I'm kind of obliged to do it at this point."

"Candace, they're trying to save our lives. Why would you even want to bust them? They're not in trouble for 'SAVING' our lives!" Nani pointed out.

Candace groaned as she looked down. "I know that, but even still, I can't help myself. I just have an urge to tell my Mom what my brothers are doing, but she never believes me because the minute I take her to where the proof is supposed to be, it's like it's not there to begin with! It's just frustrating, you know? Have you ever had that urge to try to tattle on your- uh-"

It was at that moment Nani looked at Candace with a glare that could easily kill her. "Oh... yeah... sorry. Didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

Nani just stared at Candace as Stitch kept shooting at the giant ant, causing it to back off. Nani then gave a chuckle as she said, "You know, when you get older, you'll learn to appreciate your brother's talents a whole lot more."

"I do... I just wish our PARENTS could see what Phineas and Ferb can do." Candace sighed. "Call it me being unreasonable, call it me being a concerned sibling, heck, call it me wanting a normal life, but every day with my brothers is sort of like an adventure. I just wish Mom could actually see that... adventure, you know."

"Well..." Nani paused as Stitch finished up the giant ant and motioned the two to follow him. Nani nodded as she grabbed Candace by the hand and started to go off. "I know it's hard for people to see incredible things that... they don't understand. And I know you wish for your mom to at least see what your brothers are up to..."

"Yeah, yeah, I always get told that each time." Candace sighed. "You don't need to repeat the whole 'Appreciate your brothers for their talents' or 'Good things come to those who wait' speeches, I know about those speeches. I get them plenty of times, and yet, I still feel empty inside."

"Well, let me ask this another way. Do you want to bust your brothers because you want to feel justified, or do you do it... because you're amazed, and you know they're get in trouble if your mom sees it, but you do it anyway?" Nani asked.

Candace did not quite have a response to that as she thought about it. As soon as Candace and Nani got out of the ant hill (though, somewhere, they could have sworn they heard someone flying by the ant hill yelling out something inaudible somewhere, but they couldn't make out what it was, due to the fact that they were small), they looked up to see Lilo motioning to Shrink to unshrink everyone caught. The alien proceeded to do so as each and every human was grown back to their original size, one by one, including Nani and Candace themselves, Candace sighing a breath of relief.

But Shrink didn't stop there. He went around the town that had shrunk down and started to bring the buildings back to their original size. The other humans looked a little confused, but shrugged as they went back to their normal lives, but not before thanking the kids before going on their way.

Pretty soon, the only people standing as a floating Shrink, Lilo, Stitch, Phineas, Ferb, Nani, Candace, and Gantu, who looked a little angry. Lilo first turned to Gantu and coughed.

Gantu looked over and groaned. "Ugh, fine. The experiment is yours, I'll give a call to you know who saying that I failed, again!"

"And..." Lilo raised an eyebrow.

Gantu curled his lip, but sighed. "Fine. I'll keep my word. No getting experiments for a month."

"And if we see you breaking your word?" Lilo asked as Stitch pulled out one of his blasters, giving a sinister smirk.

"Believe me, you won't." Gantu sighed as he started to march off, grumbling to himself. "Unbelievable. A captain of the guard reduced to this..."

The others just watched before Phineas looked down and gave a grin. "Oh, there you are, Perry!"

Everyone turned to see a teal platypus just standing there, making a weird sound as Phineas picked up the platypus and carried him. "You know, we really should be keeping a tracking collar on you..."

Stitch could have sworn he saw the platypus sweat a little bit... before Phineas smiled, "Then again, you seem to know where you're going. Whatever you must do, I'm sure it's more relaxing than what we do... by the way, Candace, I believe you dropped your phone."

Upon Ferb pulling out a phone, Candace immediately grabbed it and turned it on... just in time as the phone began to ring. Candace grinned as she picked it up. "Hello!"

"Candace, there you are. We've been trying to call you for the past half-hour! What happened?" Linda Flynn-Fletcher asked.

"Oh, Mom! Uh, sorry about that, I... had my phone turned off. Because..." Candace paused as she looked over at Nani, who crossed her arms with a raised eyebrow. Candace gave a sigh as she said, "Let's just say I was watching ants."

Nani gave a shrug as Linda continued, "Okay, well, we're on our way back to the pier. Can you get Phineas and Ferb and wait for us?"

"Oh sure, no trouble at all." Candace grinned. "We'll meet you right there!"

Candace calmly hung up the phone as she turned to Phineas and Ferb in a panic. "Okay, you two, let's get back to the pier and fast! Mom and Dad will be picking us up any minute now!"

"Oh, wonderful! I can't wait to tell her about the day we just had!" Phineas gave a smile as she turned to Lilo and Stitch. "Hey, you two want to come? We'd love to introduce you to Mom and Dad."

"Er… no thanks. We still got a loose end to wrap up ourselves. You guys go on ahead. But maybe we'll meet each other again?" Lilo raised an eyebrow as Stitch nodded.

"Oh, sure!" Phineas smiled. "I'm sure someday we'll meet again, when push comes to shove."

Phineas quickly wrote down his address and telephone number and gave it to Lilo as she pocketed it. After giving a thumbs-up each, Candace, Phineas and Ferb started to head back to the pier as Lilo and Stitch immediately turned to Nani, who was sitting down, recovering a little bit. Lilo went up as she said, "Are you okay, Nani?"

Nani looked over at her little sister and the alien, before giving a smile as she ensnared the two in a hug. "I'm okay now. Thank you for saving me."

"Hey. You know Stitch and I always handle the weird science fiction stuff, right?" Lilo gave a grin as Nani let go of the two, before handing her cell phone to Nani. "David's looking for you. You better give him a call!"

"Oh, right!" Nani gave a smile before grabbing her cell phone and calling, waiting for her boyfriend to pick up. It was at that moment she smiled, "Hello, David? I have to apologize, I didn't show up. I did, sort of, but I was... small, and you were big and... yes, one of Stitch's cousins was involved in this scenario... I'm sorry about our delayed date. Is there a way I can make it up to- dinner over at the Tiki Hut? Well, of course, I'll be right over. I'll meet you over there."

She then hung up the phone as Lilo and Stitch gave big grins, Stitch raising an eyebrow. "Well?"

"Looks like our date is still on!" Nani smiled as she started to depart. "Will you guys be okay on your own until I meet you back in the pier?"

"Sure thing!" Lilo smiled. "May as well anyway. We need to find a new home for Shrink here."

"Wonderful. See you at six." Nani said as she started to depart back into town, Lilo and Stitch waving as the confused Shrink looked over towards the two.

Lilo gave a smile as she examined Shrink. "Hmmm... so your power is shrinking and growing things to sizes, huh?"

The Hawaiian girl took this moment to think... before snapping her fingers. "I know the perfect job for you!"

* * *

"There you guys are!" Linda and Laurence smiled as the three kids and pet platypus stepped in the vehicle as Linda smiled. "So, how was your day?"

"Oh, it was great! We were on a flying teacup and we made a couple new friends, there were aliens and we had a bit of a shrinking adventure!" Phineas smiled. "Isn't that right, Ferb?"

Ferb could only give a thumbs-up as Phineas said, "We had to save Candace from giant ants, isn't that fun!"

"Giant ants again, huh?" Linda laughed as she rolled her eyes before turning to Candace. "So, how was your day, Candace?"

Candace had half a mind to confirm Phineas's story and expose everything, but... then she started to think about it. After all, why ruin a good moment. With a smile, she said, "Eh, like I told you on the phone, watched some ants, looked around the sights... I will say, Hawaii vacations are like... the greatest time, you just have to know when to... kick back, you know?"

Linda raised an eyebrow as she turned to Candace. "Nothing else unusual happened?"

"Oh, there was an unusual thing here or there... but I think it's best if I just let it lie. After all... we're on vacation..." Candace shrugged.

Linda looked in surprise, but gave a warm smile. "Well, I'm just glad you had a great day. Nothing too adventurous, I assume..."

"You have no idea..." Candace shook her head, smiling about the new friend she made in Nani today.

* * *

Meanwhile, over at a fruit stall in the pier, Lilo and Stitch had just finished explaining to the owner of the fruit stall how Shrink was an expert food grower and shrinker as Shrink demonstrated his powers on some pineapples, shrinking them down to bite size pieces. The owner took the bite size pieces and took the rinds out before popping the entire thing in his mouth, chewing it... before smiling. "Hmmm... you're right, kid. This does taste better bite-sized! Sure, your friend here can work in the fruit department!"

"Great!" Lilo smiled as she and Stitch took a few more bite sized pineapples and took a little taste, before both gave a smile. "I'm sure Shrink here will fit in just fine."

"Thank you again, little girl!" The fruit owner grinned, waving towards the girl and her 'brother' as they started to depart.

As they did so, Lilo paused as she looked over at the spot where the tea cup ride used to be. "Say, what happened to the tea cup ride that was supposed to be here?"

Someone, who happened to be walking by, overheard Lilo and said, "It was the strangest thing yet. A platypus in a fedora and a pharmacist were in the middle of the ride, somehow activating it and sending the entire thing off into the ocean!"

Lilo blinked as she turned to the guy. "Did that really happen?"

"...that's the thing I heard anyway. Shame, really. It looked like a fun ride..." The man said as he started to leave, as Lilo and Stitch looked disappointed. Lilo then shrugged.

"Oh well. At least we can say we rode in a flying teacup." Lilo gave a grin as Stitch nodded. "So, what do you say? Shall we explore the rest of the pier?"

"Ih!" Stitch grinned as he and Lilo started to go off, ready to have fun together...

* * *

As for Gantu himself, he was walking back in the crashed ship next to the waterfall, looking disappointed as he looked around. Immediately, he noticed a lot of sandwiches being settled in every part of the ship. Gantu rolled his eyes, knowing who was responsible for this... and sure enough, Experiment 625 was walking out, eating a sandwich as he noted Gantu's grumpy face. "Hey, grumpy. Failed again, huh?"

"Unfortunately." Gantu grumbled to himself. "I see you've been having a little party while I was away."

"I wouldn't call it a party... it's more of a sandwich get-together, if you get what I'm saying." 625 grinned as he took another sandwich and ate it in one bite. "All right, so what happened? Little girl again?"

"Yes, and I've been forced into a stalemate." Gantu growled as he went over to the control panel and opened it up. "Not only was I forced to hand the experiment to her, I was forced into an agreement to not chase any more experiments for a month!"

"Oooo… hit him right where it hurts!" 625 winced. "What's Hamsterviel going to say when you tell him?"

"Oh, I'm not telling him squat." Gantu said as he was pulling a cord out of the control panel. "And if you would be so kind as to help me find the cord that powers the communicator screens, I want it to stay that way."

"Oh, gee, you know, I'd love to help you, Gantu, but I still have a lot of sandwiches to eat." 625 said as he started to take another sandwich. "I made them all, might as well eat them while I do."

"Don't you EVER get full from those sandwiches?" Gantu groaned. "I swear, you're going to be NAMED after a sandwich one day."

"Really?" 625's eyes twinkled a little bit as he started to think about it. "Hmmm... what would be a good sandwich name for me anyway...?"

Gantu could only watch the yellow space koala eat and think to himself as he shook his head, before resuming to his work to find the right cable to turn off the communicator screens.

* * *

Meanwhile, over near the Tiki Hut, David was patiently waiting, hoping to see the girl he loved coming over. It was at the sound of her angelic voice that he perked up.

"David, I'm so sorry! I've ran into a lot of problems today!"

David turned as he saw the panting Nani approaching, still as beautiful as she was. She looked a bit sweaty, but she was still as beautiful as ever. David calmed her down slightly by putting her hand on his as she looked up at the man. David gave a smile as he said, "I figured you would never leave unless it was for a good reason. Maybe you'd like to tell me about your day... over dinner?"

Nani looked over at the smiling face of David, before relaxing a little as she gave a grin. "We may as well order something that'll take a while, because I have quite the story to tell..."

David could only nod as he and Nani went inside, and as both of them sat down, Nani couldn't help but smile a little, happy to be involved in a little alien adventure, even if it was a little much for her taste. In fact, she couldn't help but wonder if she'll meet Candace again...

Then again, only time will tell...

* * *

 **Orange Ratchet Story**

 **"That's All, Folks!"**

 **An Orange-Ratchet Fanfiction**

* * *

And that is it, the story is done! How did you guys like it? As for my final thoughts, this was a request for DisneyBrony2012, who wanted to see this crossover happened. I figured I'd style it in the style of the crossover episodes the Lilo and Stitch show did, and I think I did well on it, more or less. The main people I wanted to focus on was Nani and Candace, both of them being the big sisters of young siblings that can do anything... though Nani is more patient with Lilo, Candace shows she has no patience, and that made for a good contrast. That said, I'm sorry I didn't include the Perry/Doofensmirtz subplot most Phineas and Ferb stories are known for, but at the end of the day, I hope this was good enough.

That said, I'm ready to go to Tokyo Mew Mew month now, so let's get ready! Anyway, thank you all for reading, and have a very wonderful day!


End file.
